Erased from Memory
'"Erased from Memory" '''is the second episode of ''Insinuation, the eighth season, and the 143rd episode overall. It was told and narrated by Mets the Mailman, premiering on March 15, 2015. In the episode, Landon investigates the lawyer's disappearance when the rest of Sawyer Gulch turns their back on the new resident. Meanwhile, the holy Father partakes in questionable activities. The Episode SHERIFF'S HOUSE Landon sat on the Sheriff's couch, his hands clasped in front of him. It had been two days since Austin was attacked and taken. Everyone gave up on the case rather quickly, as was custom. No trail, no clues. No leads. But Landon was convinced that Austin was not murdered. It wasn't like the other murders in town. The Sheriff entered the room and sighed. He rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, Landon," Silas said, "Nothing. We're going down to the Hall of Records this afternoon. We're going to rule Austin's disappearance as a murder." Landon wanted to protest, but Silas cut him off. "Massive blood loss, lack of clues...there's nothing to go on! I know you liked the chap. We all did. But the fact of the matter is we knew him for less than one day and he managed to get bumped off real quickly. I'll see you later today for the last rites." Silas dismissed Landon. Landon watched the Sheriff go into the kitchen and talk to Isobel. Landon shook his head; it was unfair to discontinue these cases. These were people. Living, breathing. The Sheriff came back into the living room with Isobel. "You ready for the ceremony?" Silas asked. Landon reluctantly nodded. It was time for Austin to be erased from memory. SAWYER GULCH SQUARE Father Kelly stood in front of the law office and delivered the last rites. The only people in attendance were Silas, Isobel, the Father, Landon, Bryce, and Sabrina. Sabrina was taking pictures for her blog. Landon tried not to look at her; he might blush. He always blushed. Or said something stupid. "And may he rest in peace," the Father said. He crossed himself. "Why do we assume everyone is Christian?" Sabrina asked Bryce. Landon laughed to himself. He always asked that question as well. The Father moved away from the door, heading back to the Church. Landon watched him go. He stared at the man's cassock. There was a rather unsettling stain. Landon diverted his attention to the dispersing crowd. This was how it always went. Someone disappeared. Someone died. Last rites were given. No one cares. No one shows up. The person is written out of the subconscious. But not this time. Landon approached the law office and squatted to look at the threshold. Maybe the cops missed something... "What are you doing?" a gruff voice said. Landon leapt to his feet. The Sheriff's deputy, Oliver Winthrop, was glowering at Landon. Landon groaned inwardly. The Deputy was crass and unreasonable. And what's worse, he was once married to Sabrina. He was the luckiest guy in the world for like three months and then it was over and he let the most precious treasure on Earth slip away. So he was also an idiot. "I'm just looking for something," Landon said, "I'm entitled to that aren't I?" "Not in front of this building," Oliver said, "It's an official crime scene." "Arrest me," Landon said haughtily, "And then we'll see what happens next time you need a prostate exam." Oliver lifted his eyebrows. Damnit, Landon! Always saying the stupidest stupidest things. "What's going on here?" Silas asked, sauntering over with Isobel. "The doctor is trying to to get involved in an investigation," Oliver said. Silas shot a glare at Landon. "I've already told you," Silas said, "Austin is dead. Let the guy rest in peace." "How?" Landon said, "We haven't even found his body!" Sabrina overhead Landon and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Heed my husband's words," Isobel said, "The dead...should not be disturbed. Even in mind." The Sheriff, Isobel, and Oliver walked away, but then Silas turned his head to yell over his shoulder. "Natalie said she wanted to see you, doctor!" Landon exhaled and started off for the Sheriff's house. CHURCH OF ST. JOHN PAUL II Father Kelly locked the Church doors. The other clergymen were at a funeral. The Father was alone. He immediately removed his cassock. The doctor had noticed the stain; he had to be more careful. The Father unlocked the basement door and descended to the unfinished cavern that served as a storage space. A girl, bound at the hands and legs, was unconscious at the base of the stairs. Apparently she tried to escape. But the Father couldn't let her do that. His eyes wandered to the other captive. A man. He was dead, however. The Father unbuttoned his pants. The man had pleased him; now it was time for the girl. "Father forgive my sins..." OUTSIDE THE SHERIFF'S HOUSE Landon found Natalie on the stairs of her house, crying. Landon was slightly surprised; he hadn't seen Natalie cry since her brother died. Once he passed, she became incredibly stolid. Nothing cracked her. So what had? "You alright?" Landon asked, sitting next to her. "No..." Natalie said, "I'm a freaking waterfall of sorrow." "Tell me why," Landon said, thinking his psychiatrist friend would be better suited for this. "It's Austin. And the other dead girl. They didn't do anything. They were so nice. Especially Austin. And now he's dead and no one cares." "Tell me about it," Landon said, "He's been erased from everyone's lives." "But he doesn't have to be," Natalie said, "We can find the body. We can find his killer!" "I want to!" Landon said, "But hell I got castigated for sniffing the dirt on his threshold. Your father doesn't want anyone snooping." "To hell with him," Natalie said, "Jet would have wanted us to keep looking for his killer. Not debate what to do with his body for three damn years!" Landon was surprised at the mention of her brother, the lost Sterling. His death really tore her apart. But she was right now. Austin had to be found. Landon excused himself, called his psychiatrist friend to help Natalie, and ran toward Sawyer Gulch Square. LAW OFFICE Landon broke into the crime scene. It was cleaned up entirely. They gave the office to Bryce. Landon moved along the various unpacked boxes until he found Austin's former desk. Everything was left the way he had left it the night he was killed. Apparently he was reading up on the Sawyer Gulch murders. Grisly business. Landon found a map of the underground mine tunnels, now abandoned. Austin had circled a few locations. Maybe there was something in the tunnels...? Austin was smart; he might have left a clue to where the killer was going to take him? But then how would he know where he was even going? He hardly knew the town in which he lived. Landon pocketed the map. He looked around some more, but then he heard a sound. It sounded like a stifled scream. Landon found a metal nameplate on Bryce's desk. He held it out in front of him like a weapon and moved toward the source of the sound. Someone was in the back office. Landon silently opened the door and peered inside. Bryce and a bartender, Christie, were making out. Violently. Bryce was shirtless. Landon gagged in disgust. He coughed demonstratively. Bryce shot up. He grabbed his shirt and flung it over his head. "Seriously?" Landon said, "I hope you broke up with Sabrina before you stuck your tongue down another girl's throat." "Um..." Bryce said, stringing his belt back onto his pants. Landon just stared, eyebrows raised. "We'll go," Bryce said. "Good idea," Landon said, "Because last time I checked, this is a crime scene. Because, you know, someone DIED here. Something about that doesn't necessarily scream romance." Christie and Bryce moved hastily toward the door, but Landon stopped Bryce. "Sabrina doesn't deserve this," Landon said, "Make a decision." Bryce swallowed nervously and left the office through the back exit. Landon stared up at the ceiling. Yet another stain in Sabrina's life. A stain she really didn't deserve. Landon entered the Square. SAWYER GULCH SQUARE Landon took two steps before Sabrina slammed into him. He stumbled backward, catching himself before falling face-first into the crime scene. "Sorry!" Sabrina said, "You okay, Landon?" "Yeah," Landon said, already blushing, "Just...doing some investigating..." Sabrina smiled eagerly. "Really? Have you found anything? I don't think Austin is dead. Or he is and they're not telling us where he is." Landon didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the face. Or the sweet voice. Or the smile. The eyes. But in seconds, he told her everything he knew. "Can I see that map?" Sabrina asked. Landon handed it over. She inspected it. "He circled this spot twice," she said, pointing to a specific tunnel, "I think I know where that one is." "Do you want to check it out?" Landon asked, staring sheepishly at his shoes. Sabrina jiggled the camera around her neck. "I'm ready if you are!" THE CHURCH OF ST. JOHN PAUL II The Father changed into a new cassock and burned the old one. He dragged the dead girl over to where the dead guy was. He draped them in white sheets and performed last rites. It was only fitting. Both dead now, the Father flipped open his cell phone and dialed. "It's done," he said. He waited for a moment and then hung up. HUCKLEBERRY MINE SHAFT = The Huckleberry Mine closed in the 1800s after an explosion destroyed half the tunnels and the residents were too lazy to rebuild it. Sabrina had been down the still-standing tunnels many many times, mostly with her camera. There was something about the fallen rock and gleaming gems still embedded in the walls that intrigued her. She was glad she was going into these tunnels with Landon; he was a funny man. And he always wanted to be helpful. Sawyer Gulch would certainly crash and burn without him. "Lead the way," Landon said, still looking at the floor. Do I make him nervous? Sabrina asked herself. The thought of it made her smile. They walked deeper into the tunnels. Sabrina's flashlight died and they had to rely solely on Landon's, which cast a dimmer light. "This way..." Sabrina said, turning the flashlight down a tunnel, but she lost her footing and skidded off a mini-cliff, falling about four feet and splatting on her back. "OW!" she exclaimed. She sat up, sore, and rubbed her arms. Landon jumped and landed next to her. "You okay?" he said, inspecting her arms and legs. "Just a few scratches," she said, "It's not urgent." Landon was wide-eyed. "Yes it is. Tell me honestly. Are you okay?" Sabrina cocked her head. He was seriously concerned. "I'm fine," she said, "really." Landon exhaled in relief. Sabrina let herself laugh. "We're lost," she said, "I don't know how to get back up there." "You're bleeding!" Landon said suddenly, grabbing Sabrina and turning her around. Sabrina felt Landon prodding her back. "Is it serious?" she asked. Landon took a step back. "It's not your blood..." Sabrina shone the flashlight on the ground. There was a pool of red. She moved the light along the trail until it landed on a box lying against the rocky wall. It was smeared with blood. Sabrina and Landon approached it. The lock was broken off and lying on the ground. They seized the lid and threw it open. Sabrina stuck the flashlight inside the large case. "Oh my God!" she cried. "It's Austin!" Landon said. He jumped into the box. He stuck his fingers on Austin's neck. "I can't believe it," he said, gaping at Sabrina, "He's alive! Austin's alive!" Production Continuity and Story Arcs Austin, previously thought to be dead, was revealed as alive, but kidnapped in this episode. However, only Sabrina and Landon know this truth. Father Kelly's disgusting private life was detailed, thus setting him up as the antagonist. However, he made a phone call to someone who is potentially his boss. Trivia *The Church of St. John Paul II was originally named the Church of St. Esmeralda. This was because of a story arc that was later cut. The Church was renamed in honor of Pope John XXIII, though it was changed later. Category:Episodes Category:Insinuation Episodes